The Client and her Maid
by x- Harmonia -x
Summary: Ciel must meet with a new client. As always, Sebastian is at his side, but there is something very suspicious about her Maid. What is it? SebastianxOC some CielxOC
1. An Average Day

**So I decided to make a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? D: I'm still writing my Ouran FanFic, but I just couldn't wait to get this story typed up! I really hope you like this one, because I feel pretty proud of it. I know this first chapter is slow, but all will be picked up in the next chapter. Don't worry!**

"Young master, it's time to wake up..." The voice flooded through Ciel Phantomhive's mind. A voice that was all too familiar. The voice of his butler, Sebastian.

Ciel gave a weary groan and sat up. "Must I wake up this early?" He said, his voice raspy and hushed.

"Of course, master. Today is your meeting with the Heir of Winchester Corporation." Sebastian said as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, fresh clothes laid out next to him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "The Heir? I thought I was meeting with the head, not some dimwitted child next in line..."

The raven haired man gave a smirk. "But master, aren't you a child as well?"

"It isn't the same, I took over the Funtom Toy Company because of the death of my mother and father. This 'Heir' has a father that should be able to attend meetings, does he not?" Ciel said leaning back as Sebastian finished up by putting on his shoes. "Now, tell me everything you know about him."

Sebastian pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of his vest pocket and put on his glasses.

"It's a girl actually, my lord." He said before speaking again. "Claudia Rose Cordelia Winchester is the daughter of Winchester Corporation's founder, Adreus Winchester. Around a few months prior to today, she single handedly saved her father from losing a great deal of money. Although she is young, she is a very intelligent girl. Adreus sent her here to prove herself that she could own the company."

He dug out his pocket watch, and checked the time. "Ms. Claudia shall be here in about 3 hours, that gives you plenty of time to have your breakfast."

With a bow, he exited the room to prepare Ciel's morning meal.

"I think a nice fruit crepe will please my master." Sebastian said to himself, removing his tailcoat and hanging it on a nearby hook.

Bard, Maylene, Finny, and Tanaka were still sleeping soundly in their rooms. They weren't needed at the moment, they could sleep in.

Sebastian chopped up fresh fruit, and mixed it all into a bowl. He prepared the orange sauce that would top the crepe as soon as it was finished, mixing in fresh squeezed orange juice and honey.

Somewhere between that, he prepared the Crepe shells and had them all laid out. He put an even amount of berries on each crepe, and drizzled the fruit with the orange sauce he had finished. After proper plating, and making adjustments, the meal was complete. He picked up the plate and opened the door to the dining room, where Ciel was sitting with a book in his hands.

Setting the plate in front of him, he returned back to the kitchen and was back in under a minute with a tray of tea.

"Today's breakfast will be a berry crepe with orange sauce, with Assam Black Tea." He bowed again as Ciel ate in silence.

Breakfast took up a good half hour, which still left them 2 and a half hours before the their guest arrived. Meanwhile, Ciel went over paper work, Sebastian prepared the house so it was in the absolute best condition possible, while still keeping the other servants out of the way.

When all was through, and work had been completed. Only 10 minutes remained before would arrive.

The two waited outside for their guest to arrive.

"Everything's on schedule." Sebastian said, a proud smile on his face.

Ciel, who stood next to him, nodded. "And not a moment sooner. Look." He pointed to a jet black carriage being pulled by two snow white horses coming over the cobblestones of the Phantomhive Manor.

The carriage came to a was a white lace curtain covering the windows, hiding anyone inside.

The door opened, and a two women stepped out.


	2. Alone with the Client

**asdfghjkl. So, I'm completely drained of ideas for my Ouran FanFic. BUT, I have plenty of ideas goin' on in my noggin at the moment for this story,so here's another chapter for you, hope you like it!**

A faint _click _of heels was heard as the two women stepped out of the carriage.

One of the women looked about 13, and wore a long blood red dress lined with black lace, and a ruby choker that covered most of the middle section of her neck. Her dark hair fell in ringlets around her pale face, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of ice blue.

The woman next to her, was astonishingly beautiful. She looked around her mid twenties, with long blonde hair that fell down to the small of her back, and large piercing green eyes. She had a perfect body, with curves that every women wanted, and a full chest. Her outfit was similar to Maylene's, although her dress stopped mid-calf, and was dark gray. A pair of white gloves covered her hands, which were hanging at her sides.

The younger girl stepped forward, and offered a smile. "My name is Claudia Winchester, it's pleasure to meet you." She stuck a hand out towards Ciel, who shook it before smiling.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, . I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Toy Company. Pleasure to meet you." He said. The introduction was forced, as he had no real interest in speaking with this girl. But he kept his act, as well as the fake smile that was plastered on his face.

Sebastian bowed. "Nice to meet you as well, Madame. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the head Butler of the Phantomhive estate. I sincerely hope you enjoy it here."

Claudia smiled at Sebastian and bowed her head. "Pleasure to meet you both, I hope you don't mind I brought along my Maid. I don't leave the house without her, this is Adele Thaler. My head Maid.

Adele bowed and shook hands with Sebastian and Ciel. "It's nice to meet you both." She said softly.

Sebastian kept his eyes fixed on Ciel, but would occasionally sneak glances at Adele.

"Please, come inside." Ciel said, beckoning them through the open door. When Adele and Claudia were inside, Ciel and Sebastian followed them in, closing the door behind them.

Sebastian led them through the mansion to the den, where everyone settled in rather quickly.

"Sebastian, would you get tea for our guests?" Ciel asked, looking up at the man standing behind him.

"Of course, my lord."

He bowed and left the room, leaving the three in the den.

"Adele, would you please go help the butler?" Claudia said softly to the maid who was sitting quietly by her mistress.

The Winchester Maid nodded. "As you wish, Mistress." She hurried out of the room to the Kitchen where Sebastian was.

Ciel managed a weak laugh, his gaze following Adele out the room. "Oh that isn't necessary, Sebastian is quite capable of making tea." He was mentally rolling his eyes at the girl. _Does she really think that I would have a butler who wouldn't be able to make tea? Sebastian is a fool sometimes, but he isn't useless._

"Ah, I'm well aware of that, Lord Phantomhive" Claudia said, looking directly at him with her cold icy stare.

Ciel felt somewhat intimidated. No one had ever looked him in the eye, most were too afraid of what would happen- but not this girl. Her eyes were transfixed on his eye and eye patch.

"I just felt that if Adele were to assist your Butler, we would have time alone. You know...To discuss business." Her tone of voice sounded as if she were mocking him. But her facial expression was serious, only the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

Ciel hoped he wasn't blushing. _Time alone? What is she planning?_ He cleared his throat, "Well...That is wise. So tell me, what was your reason for visiting me this afternoon?"

Claudia stood up from her seat on the couch and sat on the coffee table right in front of Ciel.

"As you may have heard, I saved my father from losing a great deal of money." She said, crossing one leg over the other, her dress shifting with her movement.

"I have." Ciel said, a tad dumbstruck by her odd action.

"My Father sent me here in hopes that I would be able to strike a deal with you. A...Collaboration of sorts."

Ciel nodded slowly as she spoke. _I don't like where she's going with this... _"What kind of collaboration?"

A more defined smirk crossed her face, and she sat up from the coffee table, and sat uncomfortably close to him.

"I'll get to that soon...But I should let you know." She leaned forward until her mouth was right next to his ear, her right hand placed gently on the back of his head.

"I have some ideas of my own..."

She pulled the cord of his eye patch, undoing the knot. The patch fell into his lap, and he looked away.

She placed her other hand under his chin and turned his head so he was facing her, their noses almost touching.

Claudia made yet another bold move. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ciel's lips, and looked straight into his eyes again.

"You have very pretty eyes, Ciel." She said in a hushed voice.

Ciel could feel her warm breath on his lips, he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He did the first thing he thought of. He reached a hand towards her neck and pulled the necklace off.

On the left side of her neck, was a star within a circle. The Symbol of a Faustian Contract. It was blood red, like her dress and the ruby that had covered it. It looked as if the star was laying on a sheet of black lace, the circle around the design.

They sat there in silence for a while before Claudia spoke up.

"Isn't this a nice turn of events?" A giggle followed.

Ciel gulped and picked up his eye patch, retying the cords so the patch his the mark once again.

"You have the mark of a demon as well, ." He said quietly, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Indeed. Although, Adele isn't an average demon..."

Ciel looked up at her, a stern expression on his face. "Oh? What is she then?"

Claudia smiled and nodded at the door the two servants had gone through.

"Your butler will find out soon enough, Earl."

Ciel started to stand up to see what Adele and Sebastian were doing, he hadn't realized how long they had been gone. Claudia put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"He is in no danger. He shouldn't be right? After all...a Phantomhive butler should be able to take care of himself."

Ciel stared at her. "Who are you?"

Claudia bent down to pick up her choker. As she put it back on her neck she spoke, "Simple. I am Claudia Rose Cordelia Winchester, Heir to Winchester Co. Daughter of Adreus Winchester."

She stood up from the couch and stared at him in that icy way.

"Now, let's talk about that collaboration..."

**END OF CHAPTER 2. I hope you didn't think it got too...Intimate for 13 year olds. Even though it wasn't bad...It's not like I wrote them ripping their clothes off and attacking each other on the couch...Oh mai gawd that sounded to pedo-ish ;A; I'M SORRY. So I might write the chapter involving Adele and Sebastian today or tomorrow, since i don't want to forget all these ideas. :3 I hope you're liking it so far!**


	3. Alone with the Maid

**I should make a disclaimer, as of a comment I received. I am well aware that women weren't allowed to own businesses back in the time period that Kuroshitsuji takes place in. I apologize if it bothers you, but I ignored it for the sake of having a Female Character. I wanted to make Claudia unique, so I made her the next heir of a business. Also, I received a note that Ciel was very out of character. I apologize for that as well, I'm still working on making some characters seem 'accurate.' It's my goal to get better. **

Sebastian was working on the tea, when the sound of a door closing distracted him from his work. With a smile, he spoke before turning around.

"Young master. If that's you, you must be more patient I-" He cut himself off as he saw that the person who had entered the room was the Winchester Maid, Adele.

"Ah, I apologize, I thought you were my Master." Sebastian said bowing.

"It's quite alright, Sebastian. I was sent here by my lady to assist you." Adele replied in a soft voice. She gave off a strange soft vibe, that seemed to fit her well. In that moment, she looked completely innocent. Any man would turn into a pool of love-goo if they were in the room- Of course, Sebastian kept himself together- as expected.

"That isn't necessary, I'm almost finished." He said turning to lift the tray.

"Oh...I see..." Adele sounded somewhat hurt. Like she was obligated to help, like it was the one thing she needed to do. Sebastian couldn't help but feel bad for the woman, he gave her shoulder a pat and stepped back.

He brought out his pocket watch to check the time. "It's a bit early, but I'm sure you could help me prepare for lunch." He slipped the pocket watch back into his vest, and set the tray on the counter once again.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" A smile broke across her face and her eyes sparkled. Another thing that made her look extremely attractive.

_What is it about this woman that makes her seem so...alluring? _Sebastian thought trying to shake some thoughts out of his head. He had never felt tempted to make any sort of move on any woman, except for when it was absolutely vital for an order.

He brought out supplies for lunch. Rolled cabbage and potato salad. Right as he was about to give orders to Adele for preparations, she picked the things needed to stuff the cabbage and went to work.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. _I suppose I can't be too surprised...She is a maid after all. But she's matching my pace of cooking. For a human that's nearly impossible to do, unless she's..._

Adele looked up from her work and caught Sebastian staring at her. "Shouldn't you be focusing on your work instead of me, Sebastian?" She said with a smirk, dumping the contents of what she had been cutting into a bowl.

Sebastian seemed a bit taken back at the comment, but recovered before being noticed. "It's hard not to stare when someone is working so fast, my dear."

"Ah I see...But I wasn't working hard when I caught you looking at me when I first came here."

Sebastian stopped peeling the leaves off a head of cabbage and looked at her.

"I guess you've caught me then." He replied, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Seems rather odd for a Demon, don't you think?" She said, walking over until she was standing on the other side of the table he was cooking at.

Sebastian took a peculiar glance up at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Adele looked at him,staring directly into his eyes. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about 'Sebastian Michaelis.' "

There was a silence between the two of them, no one knew what to say.

"But I must admit, this human form of yours is attractive." Adele said, looking down as he finished the cabbage.

"I'm flattered, but I don't tend to go after humans." He replied, standing up to stuff the cabbage.

She followed behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Is that so? Well, you must know by now...**I'm not human.**"

Sebastian kept filling the cabbages, even with the restraint of arms around his shoulders. "I've known you weren't human, but honestly, I haven't be able to detect exactly _what_ you are..."

She let out a soft sigh, and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "Very well, If you must know, I am a _**Succubus.**_The fairest breed of demon there is, and much like the relationship with that Phantomhive boy. I have the same sort of thing with my lady."

This time, Sebastian did respond. He lifted an arm up and pulled the glove off her hand. Her long, thin fingers tightened until she was clutching his shoulder.

Not surprisingly, the Faustian Contract seal was on the back of her hand. A blood red star laying on a bed of black lace, surrounded by a circle. He turned over his shoulder to see Adele with a dreamy look on her face.

She uncoiled her arms, and dropped them down to her sides.

Sebastian turned around to face her and crossed his arms. "Ah, I'm not surprised...You are a very beautiful woman."

"Hmm. Since I'm not human...Does that mean I count as an exception in your book?" This time, instead of wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she took advantage of him and placed her arms around his waist.

Luckily for her, the height difference wasn't too obtuse. Sebastian sighed and gave her a gentle shove away from him.

"I'm afraid not."

Adele looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Does this form not appeal to you 'Bastian?" She said softly, mangling his name.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Bastian.' " He replied, immediately thinking of Grell who also used the nickname.

"You know...I could switch forms to something more suited to your taste. Would you like that?"

He made no only watched as her eye color changed into a dark blue, her hair turned a shade of dark brown and started shrinking into curls, even her maid's uniform shifted to change into a long bright red dress that suited her figure perfectly.

"How about this?" She said. Although she looked like a completely different person, her soft seductive voice remained the same.

Sebastian shook his head. "You know, I'm growing tired of this." It was somewhat a lie, Sebastian had a hard time holding himself back. But like a dutiful butler, he held his ground.

"How about something else? Ah, I have the perfect idea. Allow me to step out of the room for a bit..." She said, stepping out the door leading to the hallway.

A minute later, a small black cat came through the door. Letting out a small _"Meow."_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the cat. During normal circumstances, he would scoop up the cat immediately and cuddle it, but he had his suspicions. _Could that cat be...No, it couldn't._ He picked up the cat and held it in his arms, nuzzling its soft head with his nose before planting a kiss on it's nose.

He closed his eyes and after a moment, felt the weight get heavier. After opening his eyes, he realized he was now holding a full grown woman with short black hair and large amber eyes bridal-style.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her head was resting on his chest.

"I didn't know you liked cats this much, Sebastian. If I had known, I would have changed to this form a long time ago." The voice was unmistakable, it was Adele in a different form.

She burrowed her face into his neck and giggled. "Unless of course...You knew it was me and couldn't resist picking me up and cuddling me."

Sebastian set her down on the ground and crossed his arms. "Psh. That's absurd." He looked away from her, too embarrassed to meet her gaze.

She had broken him. He didn't know if it was because no one could resist a Scuccubus, or if repeatedly teasing him had just seriously damaged his ego.

By the time he had calmed down and turned to face her, she had gone back to her usual Maid form and was picking up the platter of Stuffed Cabbage.

"Could you grab the tea? I'm sure your lord and my lady are waiting." Adele said as if nothing happened.

Sebastian nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He crossed the room and lifted the platter, following her out the room.

As they walked through the door, they saw Ciel and Claudia sitting at the couches discussing business.

"I apologize for the wait, My lord." He began.

"We were simply preparing lunch."

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**


End file.
